1. Technical Field
The present technology pertains to methods and systems for qualifying solar leads, and in particular, to qualifying solar leads to identify high-quality solar leads.
2. Introduction
In the residential solar market, customer acquisition costs can account for as much as 20% of the total cost of a solar installation. This is due to the fact that many consumers express a high-level interest in solar installation, but close to 95% may never follow-up. There are several high drop-off points in the acquisition funnel that result in significant wasted effort by lead generators and installers. The end result of this is an overall higher cost for all customers, leading to a perpetuation of the problem due to the high barrier to entry. It also creates an unpredictable sales and installation pipeline for installers.